Talk:Hero builds/@comment-75.118.27.119-20141117011230
Wow my build is far better than most of the junk u have up top. My super Fun Holy Ninja Arena Build. This in on a NG+ will all skills needed to build. Intel 72 pts Skill 25 pts + the starting 5 for a total of 30 (Base of 15% crit) End 35 pts + the starting 5 for a total of 40 (200 hp) Active Aura of Light: For 10 seconds, all of your attacks will heal you for 25% of the damage dealt. Holy Word: Utter a word of prayer to heal your wounds. Radiance: A flash of holy light consumes the battlefield damaging and knocking foes to the ground. Flame Weapon: While active, weapon attacks deal fire damage, are strenghtened by your spell power, and have a 10% increased crit chance. Lasts until cancelled. Mana Strike:Requires Flame, Artic or Thundering Weapon active, and behaves differently with each. Changing elements resets Mana Strike's cooldown. Twin Strikes: Lash out with two weapons at once, striking for 3.5x damage with each hand. Requires dual-wielding Blade Rush: Fly to opponent damaging each enemy on path. Frenzy: Enter a frenzied state for 8 seconds, greatly increasing attack speed and cooldown speed. Passive Adrenaline Rush: When you kill an enemy, you recover some health, and gain a temporary movement speed increase. Punishment: Increases critical strike chance with unarmed attacks and blunt weapons by 10% Thundering Blows: Increases all damage dealt with blunt weapons and unarmed attacks by 10% Twin Disciplines: Your physical attacks have a 10% chance to grant your next magic attack 100% chance to critically strike. Dual Wield: Allows you to dual wield one-handed melee weapons Impending Doom: Each time you crit, your CDs are reduced by 1s. Equipment. Divinty. This ornate scepter is a conduit to the heavens. A power beyond yourself guides your hand to smite the wiked. 36 Attack Power. x2. hits hard. No stat req. Has dmg and crit passive mod's. And nuttin says a holy beat down like a good ole mace. Battlemage Raiment: Adorned with gemstones and runes, this armor is energized with mana. 24 Armor 31 Spellpower 6% attack/c.d. speed. Don't need much, but do need some armor. This will give us a boost to spell power and that flows to melee. Also we need the cool down reduction. Almanac of Annihilation Textbook of forbidden arcane arts, which ultimately led to Haggerdom's second great witch hunt. +20% Cooldown Speed x2. How it works. 1st you have massive melee pwr when you turn on flame weapon. Now how to play. Fly in with blade rush. Use Mana strike. Use Radiance. use Frenzey. If low on health pop holy word & Aura of Light. Keep useing frenzey when off cd. you have a massive 46% cool down speed redution. With your 30% crit rate and impending doom you will allways have a skill to spam. I found this to be far more effective then just adding dmg or extra crt. Now i dident go with Life leach for the simple fact Adrenaline Rush heals far better with the speed that your killing things. Most will die with 1 blade rush. This works on hard mode super easy. And its just plain fun.